Christmas Pain
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Christmas is here and the digidestine are throwing a party for everyone, but Davis isn't happy about something and the others want to know what. I redone it so both songs are really mine, but believe me I liked it better the first way.


Christmas the most wonderful time of the year. Presents under the tree, mistletoe and holly, but that's not what Christmas is all about. One boy learned about that the hard way where he experienced pain and happiness. Tai came in carrying some Christmas wreaths.

"Hey where do you want this?" Tai said.

"Put them over there on top of the stage." Mimi said. It has been about a year since the digidestine have taken down Malomyotismon. "How's that tree coming?"

"We're nearly done." T.K. said.

"Will someone tell me who died and made Mimi queen?" Their new friend Ross said.

"One it's going to be our first Christmas with Mimi since she moved back and two she has a great sense of decorating." Sora said.

"Hey Kari how's the streamers?" Yolei said.

"All of them are up. Our Christmas Charity is going to be great." Kari said.

"Yeah everyone is going to love hearing those little kids singing." Joe said.

"Cody are you sure you don't want to sing?" Izzy said.

"I'm sure I'm not really a singer." Cody said.

"Hey Matt, Sora how's it going with the kids?" Ken said.

"They're all doing great." Sora said.

"A little more practice and finish these decorations and I say we're all set." Matt said. "Ross don't forget we're performing too."

"I know." Ross said.

"Hey guys what's going on with Davis guys?" T.K. said. They all saw that Davis was upset about something.

"Kari you've been his girlfriend for about a few months what's wrong with him?" Ross said.

"I don't know he hasn't said a thing." Kari said.

"Hey I got an idea to cheer him up, Matt come with me." Tai said and they went over to Davis.

"Hey Davis." Matt said.

"Hey guys." Davis said not so happy.

"Hey we were about to put the star on the tree. We think you should do it." Tai said.

"But I can't reach it." Davis said.

"Don't worry Matt and I can help with that." Tai said. They went over to the tree and Matt and Tai lifted Davis up so he placed the star on the tree. "There you go."

"That looks nice. Come on Davis I know you want to gloat on how great it is for you to place the star on the tree." Matt said.

"I guess." Davis said and walked away.

"What's going on with him?" Ken said. While the others were trying to figure out what's wrong with Davis Matt and Sora were performing with the kids.

"Okay kids let me here that music scale and we'll call it a break." Sora said while Matt strung his guitar.

"Doe Ray Mi Fa So La De Doe." The kids sung with Sora.

"That was great kids see you later." Sora said and the kids left.

"You are a great music teacher." Matt said as he put his arm around her.

"Hey you haven't told me what we're doing for our 1 year anniversary." Sora said.

"That's because it's a surprise." Matt said. Meanwhile Kari went to see what was wrong with Davis.

"It's almost Christmas you're suppose to be happy, especially since it's going to be our first Christmas together." Kari said.

"I'm sorry Kari I'm just not feeling it." Davis said.

"What's the matter?" Kari said.

"It's my parents. They're on a business trip, but they won't be back until Christmas night and Jun and I always spend Christmas morning with them." Davis said.

"I'm sorry." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's fine I just wish there was something that could be done." Davis said and walked away. Now Matt and Ross are practicing.

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ." Ross sung.

"Please tell me you're not singing that on your performance." Yolei said.

"Just warming up my voice." Ross said.

"Are you sure this song won't be weird since its two guys and it's a duet?" Matt said.

"I don't think so once we give the reason why and you said so yourself it sounds better as a duet." Ross said.

"Hey guys." Kari said.

"Kari what's wrong?" T.K. said.

"I found out what's wrong with Davis. He's upset that his parents won't be home on a business trip on Christmas Morning." Kari said.

"That's what's wrong with him." Ross said.

"Oh man I wish there was something we could do." Matt said.

"What can we do, we don't know where his parents are or how we are even going to get them here." Yolei said.

"I just had another reason for singing this song and Matt." Ross said and whispered something.

"But what about Sora?" Matt said.

"She's going to love it trust me." Ross said. The digidestine continued working on decorations and the performance was just hours away. Kari was trying to hang a mistletoe, but couldn't reach.

"Here I got it." Davis said as he got it up. They were about to kiss until these two guys came.

"Oh mistletoe." One guy said and gave Kari a peck.

"Gross." Kari said and whipped it off.

"Frank, Rex what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Oh we're just checking out the party you losers are throwing." Frank said.

"It's not a party." Yolei said.

"Sure looks like a party." Rex said.

"It's a charity event." Sora said.

"If we were to invite wild animals we still wouldn't have invited you yaks." Ross said.

"Yaks huh, well how's this for a yak." Frank said as he charged in, but Ross stepped aside and Frank ran into the wall with the others laughing.

"I don't know if a yak describes them. What's worst?" Tai said. Rex was about to charge into him, but Tai did the same thing.

"Now you two have to go." Matt said as he grabbed them.

"Yeah we don't take people who will be on Santa's naughty list." Joe said.

"So long." Izzy said and Matt tossed them out.

…

Later That Night

People were coming to see the children perform with Ross and Matt perform.

"Thank you all for coming. This charity will help for kids who won't be able to get so many presents and will experience what Christmas is all about." Sora said and the curtains opened up for with the kids coming out and Matt started playing his guitar.

Christmas is here at last

Let us all spread Christmas joy

Gather your friends and family

It's Christmas

It's Christmas

We shall be so happy

It's Christmas

It's Christmas

Oh we will be so happy

We get to spend it with our friends and family

We get to spend it with the ones we love

That's what Christmas is about

We spread peace, love, and harmony

It's Christmas

It's Christmas

We shall be so happy

It's Christmas

It's Christmas

Gather around the Christmas tree

Show the Christmas spirit

Morning and night have fun for you and me

We get to spend it with everyone we love

It's Christmas

It's Christmas

We shall be so happy

It's Christmas

It's Christmas

Merry Christmas

When the song came to an end everyone clapped and cheer.

"Hey are you going to be okay?" Kari said to Davis.

"I guess, I still got Jun, my friends, especially you." Davis said.

"Hey look up." Kari said and saw they were under the mistletoe and kissed.

"Davis!" Davis turned around and saw his parents.

"Mom Dad!" Davis said and ran into his mother's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"We found every way we could to get back home." Mr. Motomiya said.

"We didn't want to leave you and Jun alone on Christmas." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Kari told us about this charity and came here." Mr. Motomiya said and came for a family hug.

"Thank you Kari." Davis said.

"Merry Christmas Davis." Kari said and gave him a peck.

"Alright everyone now here's Ross and Matt." Sora said. Ross and Matt came out on stage.

"Alright this song goes out to someone special to my heart." Matt said.

"It will also goes out to my best friend who wanted his parents home for the holidays." Ross said and Matt started playing his guitar. (don't own)

(Matt)

All the lights are shining

(Ross)

Santa is off and flying

(Matt)

It's such a wonderful thing

But its even better when I have Christmas with you

(Ross)

That mistletoe is hanging

So guys be ready to kiss that girl

(Matt)

Everyone wishing for snow

(Ross)

All the stars are twinkling, but it will truly feel like Christmas

(Chorus)

With you (With you, with you)

It will feel like Christmas with you (With you, with you)

(Matt)

I don't care if I'm naughty or nice

I don't care if i slip on the ice

(Ross)

Christmas is a time for friends and family

So as long as I'm with you I don't care what happens to me

(Matt)

I just want a great Christmas

(Ross)

And it will be when I have Christmas

(Chorus)

With you (With you, with you)

It will feel like Christmas with you (With you, with you)

Ross went down to Davis and Kari and gave them a mic telling them to head up there with all the digidestine with them all singing and dancing.

(Davis)

Everyone spreading love and joy

(Kari)

All the children playing with their toys

(Chorus)

All I want is to spend Christmas with you (With you, with you)

Christmas with you

When the song came to an end everyone cheered. Sora loved that Matt sang the song for her and everyone was so happy.

Merry Christmas everyone


End file.
